


后果自负 12

by CriusYu



Category: Karroy
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriusYu/pseuds/CriusYu





	后果自负 12

12.

说实话除了看过某些片子，王源根本没有一点这方面的经验。所以虽然面上摆的游刃有余，心里，却是慌得。

他回想着影片中男主角的动作，凑上唇舌与王俊凯来了个深吻。心想，首先要安抚……要安抚……

摸索着对方的衣摆，他一边脱了王俊凯的衣服，一边探出舌尖去对方的口腔中扫荡。两人都是第一次亲吻，吻技略显青涩，但好在男孩子学习能力强，没一会儿，两人就亲的火热起来。

王源顺着王俊凯的脖颈一路吻到小腹，最后望着那团鼓鼓囊囊的地方，一鼓作气脱了他的裤子。壮大的小小凯就那么弹了出来。他试探的握住它，上下撸动。上方传来明显的一声闷哼。往上一看，王俊凯面若桃花，隐忍的模样特别性感。

然后王源又做出了更加令对方无法克制的举动，秉着让媳妇儿爽是必须的原则，他握着那粗壮的硕大，低头浅浅的含住了饱满的龟头，同时，他感觉到王俊凯蓦地颤抖了一下。

可惜肉棒实在太大，他没办法一口气全部吞进去，只能一点点细细的舔舐。他吐出来歇了一会儿，又再次试着吞吐。牙齿没有收好，抽动的时候稍稍刮到了，引得王俊凯“嘶”的一声。然后一把将他从后方拉过去。

“宝宝，你的技术真不是一点点的差啊……”遗憾的语气里，声音黯哑而充满欲望。

王源双腿分开跨坐在对方的腰腹上，整个懵逼了。

因为对方的眼神，是完全清醒的！

“你……没醉？！”

王俊凯嘴角带笑，往他唇上舔了一口：“你说呢？”

王源有点生气：“那你干嘛装醉！”

“我没啊。”他很淡定，“我不是装醉，我只是喝不醉。”

“还不是你这个小混蛋，到处撩人……我差点就以为你是耍我的了……”

王源欲哭无泪：“我干嘛耍你啊！……”

“哼。”王俊凯冷哼一声，“还好你没有。不然我今晚肯定要干到你再也不敢骗我！”他突然顿了一下，“哦。不对。”

王俊凯一把扯开王源身上的衬衣，利索的连皮带也一同解开，猛地将他往床上一推！跨坐在他的腰侧两边，从那袋东西里拿出刚才王源在超市买的润滑剂，保险套，笑的很坏很坏……

“果然还是把你干到再也不敢撩别人了才好吧。”

等……等等，这画风不太对啊！

不是他睡王俊凯！而是要被王俊凯睡了啊！！！

说好的冰山禁欲大校草呢？！

王源缩着身体用手肘撑着床垫，一点点的向后挪动。却被王俊凯一把逮住，吻住嘴唇疯一般的入侵。

经过刚才的练习，王俊凯的吻技进步神速，舌尖缠着他的舌尖，舔舐的津津有味，大手更是直接一手探到他的胸前揉捏，一手拔了裤子，色情的抚摸他的圆润细嫩的臀肉。又握住他的小小源，上下撸动。爽的他连想推拒的话都讲不出口了。

这边吸着他的乳头，那边也没闲着。拿了一管润滑剂拆了封，随便挤了一大坨就往他的臀间探去。王源吓得差点没叫出声来！多亏了王俊凯及时安抚的亲亲摸摸，才让他放松了下来。

小少爷哼哼唧唧的模样软到不行。身体上的每一块肌肤都跟牛奶里泡出来的一样，细皮嫩肉的，随便一掐，都会留下淡淡的红痕。一看就是娇生惯养的主。屁股那块的嫩肉更是柔软的不得了。王俊凯捏了又捏，爱不释手。但手指却一点也没留情的捅了一根进去。刚刚握住他的脚踝逼他分开双腿，那纤细的程度，整个把王俊凯心疼到了。

没关系，宝宝就是要那么宠大了才好。以后留给他养，准养的比他爸妈还好，白白胖胖的。抱起来也不会那么瘦小的一只了。

他想着想着，又增加了手指的根数，在内壁细心的寻找G点，把小少爷插得不要不要的。

王源被情欲折磨的浑身泛红，粉粉嫩嫩的，像极了之前王俊凯说到过的草莓牛奶。俯身轻轻舔上一口：“宝宝果然很甜呢……”

“唔，唔嗯……王俊凯……我要亲亲……”

一会儿讨抱，一会儿讨亲的，真是拿你没办法。

王俊凯轻轻吻着他宝宝的索吻唇，动作温柔，心里反而想弄的更狠。真想操翻他。把他干到只认得清自己的形状和气味。那么小少爷以后就再也不敢去招惹别人了。

这时，王源的臀间，三根手指已经能很顺畅的进出了。

王俊凯抽出了带着粘腻液体的手指，坏笑着递到王源面前，让他睁开眼看。羞得小少爷死死的捂住眼睛，扭过头不想理他了。

“宝宝，睁开眼睛看。”

“我不要……”

王俊凯抬起一只手往他屁股上揉了揉，状似安慰的拍了拍，然后往旁边一掰，捏着龟头在他的穴口处乱戳。“我要进去咯。”

“嗯……”王源点点头，配合的分开双腿，抱住他的脖子。

王俊凯被王源乖巧的模样弄得心里一片柔软，缓缓的将性器推入对方的身体，那紧致湿热的感觉，顿时让他忍无可忍！恨不得一进去就不管不顾的抽插。可是不行，王源一定会受不了的。

“宝宝疼吗……？”他忍得满头大汗，低头嘬吻王源的嘴唇安抚。

王源咬牙，努力的深呼吸放松：“还，还可以……”

王俊凯握住他的膝盖，将他的双腿分的更开，一点点侵入的同时，耳边尽是他黯哑的调情声：

“宝宝真棒，已经要全部吞进去了呢。你摸摸……”他带着王源的手，摸到两人的结合处。

王源被他操的迷迷糊糊，摸到那片湿润温热的地方，觉得很神奇：“热，热热的……”虽然刚进来的时候又酸又涨，但之后却是满满的饱足感。那种与爱人灵肉相融的感觉。

接着，身后撞击的力度就渐渐变大了！

见王源已经彻底适应，王俊凯也便不再隐忍，该怎么干就怎么干了！凶狠的力道直接撞在王源体内的敏感点上，淫荡清脆的拍击声里夹杂着咕叽咕叽的水声。干的王源上气不接下气。

“嗯嗯，嗯嗯……呜……你之前不是说不想给我睡的嘛……结果睡的那么爽……”王源想起来就怄气。

“啊？”王俊凯邪笑一声：“最初我不就说了嘛？我不想给你睡……但是，这不代表我不想睡你啊。”

这是什么绕口令？

王源被他一把翻了过去，继续抽抽插插。

身后的王俊凯咬着他漂亮的蝴蝶骨，声音低哑：

“撩人的下场……”

“后果自负。”


End file.
